Mushroom High
by Drommy
Summary: Two new kids come to the Mushroom High. Who are they? Is the queen of the school (and princess of the Mushroom Kingdom) going to approve them? Read the story and find out! (Rated T for language). Pairs; MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy, WaluigixRosalina and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Drommy here! I am so excited! I have soooo many ideas in my mind so this chapter is going to be long! Do you like long chapters? Please let me know. **

**Are you ready for our first chapter?**

**Here we go!**

**~CHAPTER 1~**

It was a sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. But it also was a school day. Everyone was at the Mushroom high. Where else? Oh, right! Mushroom high is only for talented people. Like princess Peach Toadstool. She can play almost all the instruments, she is the best dancer and she sings wonderful. She also can draw amazingly and she is really good at sports specificly gymnastics beacause she is really flexible. What else do you want? She's the best at almost everything. Yeah, this school belongs to her. She is like the headteacher there. She is the most famous girl and everyone likes her. Not only likes but loves... Let's see what will happen today.

Peach was walking with her best friend Daisy through the school corridors. They were talking about history... Yeah, their next lesson.

"I hate history! I couldn't learn the lesson we had for today." Peach said. Like we said before she is the best at **almost** everything.

"Yeah... Me neither... Now I have to write on my desk the whole lesson! It's huge man. If "Mr. Boring" cautches me I'll get detention or he'll expel me for a hole week!" Daisy said. Daisy is a tall beautiful girl with brown-red hair. She is really good at everything like her friend Peach but especially sports like football. I think you already understood that she is tomboy. She is the next most famous girl in this school.

"No. Write them on a piece of paper and keep it under your desk. He won't notice. That's what I do every day." Peach said. They arrived at their lockers, took their books and headed to their class.

"Yeah, I know. But he caught you once. So I'm doing it my way." Daisy said.

"Are you kidding me my way is better! If you write it on your desk he'll see it. But if you write it on a piece of paper then you'll keep it under your desk and he won't see it!" Peach said while they passed through the door.

"I'll put my book over to cover it. Duh..." Daisy said and sat on her chair. She was sitting in the first line. Peach was sitting next to her.

"Alright. Do whatever you want." Peach said sighing.

"Hello girls." Rosalina said and sat next to them. Rosalina had long platinum-gold hair. Not as long as Peach's but they were still long. She had a bang that covered her right eye. Do you want to know why she's covering it? Well, when she was young, her eye got infected. The doctors couldn't help her, they had to take off her eye because she could die. **(I like it this way. It's my own story...Deal with it!) **So they did but they sewed her eye and it looked awful. So she covered it and now no one knows what's under it.

Rosalina was a really good friend of them. She was like their mother. She protected them and gave them advices about whatever troubled them. She did that to everyone. She new how to do it because she **was **a mother. Not a real mothet but...umm...let me explain you. Her kids weren't humans, they were stars called Lumas but she loved them more than everyhing. Her home wasn't in the earth. It was in another galaxy, it was a starship... A really big one! She lived there with her kids a whole life.

Rosalina was over 1000 years old. But she told everyone that she was 18. She wasn't usualy lying, only for this.

Rosalina was a quiet girl. She was in her own world always. She knew everything! Isn't that amazing?!

Anyways... She never smiled or cried. She did nothing. She didn't even knew what feelings are supposed to mean. When she was a baby, her mother died, infront of her eyes. After years of crying she finally decided not to cry again. Never. But with this, left and all her feelings and now... she's only blinking. She smiles a little, without showing her teeth only when she wants to comfort someone **(or take a picture)**. If someone told her something funny she smiled a little to show that it was funny... Not that she found it funny... She didn't even know what funny means anymore... She did it because she didn't want to upset her friends.

"Hey Rosalina!" both Daisy and Peach said. Rosalina sat on her desk wich was next to Daisy.

"Did you learn the lesson? It was really difficult. I didn't." Rosalina said. Daisy and Peach gave her a confused look.

"We didn't learn the lesson too... But I thought you new everything... You're really good at History without even studing!" Peach said. Rosalina smiled a little and stopped lookind at them. She looked at the professor while he was entering the class. And Yes. She already new the lessons before they were even wrote. She actually lived when those happened. So she didn't have to learn anything.

"Unfair..." Daisy said and continued writting the lesson on her desk.

"Good morning class!" said the professor.

"Good moring." Everyone said.

"Today we're going to cancel our lesson because we have two new students. I want you to meet them." the professor said. Everyone started clapping and cheering... Everyone except Daisy.

"Are you kidding me? I just finished writting the lessooo..." he looked at her frowning angrily. "Ummm... I mean... Let's meet them!" she said with a fake smile.

"Anyways... Let me bring them. Wait here quitly. Make sure you don't destroy the building like you did the previous time I left the class..." he said-joked looking angrily at all of them and then he left. Everyone started talking and playing.

In case you haven't notice everyone is 18 in this class except one... Bowser. He is 20. He always stays in the same class. He is the worst of all. Not only in class but everywhere... Except fighting and killing. He is always angry and exasperated. He sexual harassed Peach once and told her that if she told anyone he would kill her. And he means it. She's avoiding speaking with him or walking near him. She doesn't even look at him. She's horrfied of him.

"Class. This is Mario and this is Luigi!" the professor said happily pointing at them. Peach looked at them frowning and rased her hand to speak like other kids did when they saw them.

"Yes?" he said pointing at Peach.

"How did they come here? They have to pass some exams to see if they are talented." she said.

"They did. And they passed succesfully." he responded. She looked at them once again. Firstly she looked at the tall one. He was really tall with blue eyes. He had a mustache and some beard. He was wearing a green swag hat, baggy jeans, a T-shirt with black and white stripes and Air Force** (Check them out. Air Force are the best shoes!).**

Then she looked at the short one. Actually he wasn't short, he just was shorter than the other one. He had mustache and beard too. He wore the same hat with the tall one but in red. He also wore a T-shirt and baggy jeans and blue Air Jordans **(They are amazing too check them out!).** _He's wearing the same shoes with me... In blue. Mine are black and white. _She thought smiling a little. While she was watching them the kids with the rased hands did their questions.

"Mario and Luigi, you are new here. Do you want someone to show you around?" the professor asked. They nodded.

"Alright... Peach can show you around, Mario." he said. Peach eyes widened. _Why me? Damn it, I always have to show somebody around. But... I think it'll be nice showing him around_. Peach thought.

"Who's Peach?" Mario asked.

"The blond with the blue eyes." the professor said pointing at Peach. She smiled and waved at him. He did the same.

"And...Ummm..." he looked around to find someone to show Luigi around. _Not me! Not me! Please not again!_ Daisy thought crossing her fingers and closing her eyes.

"Daisy! You'll show Luigi around." he said. Daisy sighed and waved at him. He waved back smiling. _Daisy... What a beautiful name... Like her.._.. He thought.

***Bell rings***

Peach stood up and went to Mario.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Hi." he said smiling too.

"Ummm... Mario right?" he nodded."Do you want to begin the tour?" she asked him.

"Yes but can you tell me your name again, please?" he said.

"Peach."

"What a beautiful name!" he said.

"Really? Thanks! Your name's nice too!" she said. He grinned and said;

"Thank you! Let's go!"

"Right... Let's go." she said walking through the door.

"Ummm... I'm going to show you all the rooms and tell you for which lesson they are. Then I'll show you the yard and the &$###$%# because they are too many and you've got to learn them all... Ummmm... Do you know the number of your locker?" she said.

"Yes but I don't know where is it. I couldn't find it." He said.

"Can you tell me?" she asked him. He pulled out a piece of paper of his back and gave it to her.

"Thanks!" she said and looked at it. _136...That's next to mine! _She thought happily.

"Your locker is next to mine!" she said and smiled.

"Awesome!" he said. They walked and walked when they finally arrived at their lockers. While they were walking she showed him some of the rooms; History, Maths, Art, French and German, Fhysics and Chemistry.

"German or French?" Peach asked.

"I don't know yet. You?" Mario asked.

"French. Do you want to come with me? Daisy is at German. Maybe your friend go with her." She said.

"Ok. I'll come with you. I like French. But... Luigi is not my friend. He is my twin brother." he said.

"Really? A twin brother? Amazing! You look like him. Who is older?"

"I'm older for 2 seconds. But I'm shorter than him... I hate that." he said.

"It's ok. I like you like this.** He** is really tall, you're fine." she said. _What?! I said that I liked him! _She thought.

"Thanks! You're the first one that tells me this." he said smiling. She smiled too.

"Here's your lokcer. And that's mine." she said pointing at her locker.

"Nice! Thanks for your help. Do you want to show me the other classes?" he said.

"Sure!" she said and with that they continued their tour.

***With Luigi and Daisy***

"Hey Luigi! Wanna begin the tour? We gotta finish before the bell rings." Daisy said.

"Ummm... Ok..." he said shyly.

"Why so shy man? Have I done anything bad to you or something?" She asked. He looked down blushing.

"Ummm... Luigi?" she asked again. _Omg... She is so beautiful and she's talking to me! Yes me! Those blue eyes are trying to get my attention. I love those red locks infront of her eyes. Or are they brown? I don't know, I just love them. And now she's going to show me around. I'm sooo shy... I can't even speak... I-I think I'm in love..._ He thought.

"Y-Yeah?" He said.

"Come on. Let's go. The school's huge! We don't want to be late. Right?" She said.

"Right..."He said and she took his hand and started the tour around the school. _She's holding my hand... I can't take it! I'm sure blushing like crazy!_ He thought. She looked at him while they were walking. _Is he blushing? Why?... He's soooo cute... And shy. I like that. _She thought.

"Luigi?" she stopped walking and he looked at her."Who was that Mario? Friend? Cousin? He looks like you a little." she said. _She likes Mario... Everyone does..._

"Ummm... He's my twin brother..." he said.

"Really? You've got a twin brother?! How awesome is that?" she said.

"It's nice..."

"You don't speak much, do you?" she asked him.

"No..." he mubled. She giggled at that.

"You're so cute, y' know?" she said and he blushed once again. _So I've got a chance... I'm cute. _He thought. She looked at the door next to her and said;

"This class is for Maths."

"Ok. I don't think that I'll remember all of them" he said pointing at all the doors. "so you'll have to be with me every day. We've got the same classes right?" he said.

"We started talking, right? And yes, I'll be always with you sweetie." she said winking at him. He gave her a shy grin.

***With Mario and Peach***

"We finished. That's all. Did you like our school?" Peach said.

"Yeah, it is amazing and huge!" Mario said.

***Bell Rings***

"We have to go to our class. Follow me." Peach said.

"What's next?" he asked following her.

"PE. And guess who's the teacher. Daisy!" she said.

"Really? How so?" he asked.

"Well, some lessons are being teached by students. The easy ones; Art, PE, Dancing and many more... But you have to pass some exams to teach a lesson e.g. Daisy is good at sports and she loves teaching football, volleyball, handball and basketball. She is kinda a tomboy." Peach said.

"I see. What lesson do you teach?" he asked smiling and pointing at her.

"Dancing!" she said happilly.

"Boys attened this lesson?"

"Yes. Dancing is for everyone. I'm sure you'll like it!"

"If you say so... Where are we going now? The yard?"

"Yup! Daisy and maybe Luigi will be there." she said.

"Alright!"

***With Luigi and Daisy***

"We're done! Now we have to go to the yard quickly. We have PE now. And I'm the teacher!" she said, grabbed his hand and startred running.

"What? You're the teacher?" he asked with a confiused look.

"We don't have enough time! I'll explain later!" she said.

***At the yard***

"Where is she!?" Toad yelled.

"Daisy!" Pauline yelled.

"What time is it?" Toadette asked.

"Hell, I'm outta here!" Yoshi yelled.

"Guys relax! I'm here!" Daisy yelled**.**

"Finally!" Everyone yelled.

"You're 15" late!" Toad yelled.** (God! Everyine is yelling!)**

"Yes! But I'm here now! So, let's begin! Run 10 times around the school!" she yelled so everyone could hear. They started running. When they finished Daisy yelled;

"The boys must do 100 ups and back excercises and the girls 50! Then do 30 push ups!" she yelled.

"Daisy! Let us rest a little!" Peach said panting.

"No! We don't have enough time! Do that!" Daisy yelled.

"We would if you weren't playing with your new friend!" Pauline yelled. Daisy looked at her angrily, then Luigi and said;

"I don't care if you're tired! Just do what I told you!" They looked angrily at her and started doing what they were told.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE!..." She continued counting till 50. When she finished she yelled;

"STOP!"

"You said boys have to do 100!"

"Yeah but today I'm feeling generous..." she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah..." Toad said sarcastically.

"Whatever..." Peach said.

"THANK YOU!" yelled an exhausted Toadette.

"You're welcome... But-"

"Ohhhh... What else?" everyone said.

"But you'll have to run three more times around the school." Daisy said.

"NOOOO!" Everyone said.

"NOW!" she yelled. They started running again. They were exhausted but they had to because they were afraid of Daisy. She was a good girl and all but when she was angry** (or on her period XD)** she was worse than Bowser.

"Hey, Peach." Mario said. She stopped a little so he could reach her. Actually she wasn't tired at all. She has a rally good level of endurance.

"What?" she said smiling.

"I. Hate. DAISY!" He said and they both laughed.

"When she's angry everyone hates her. But she's still my best friend." she said.

"She seemed like a nice girl but nooow..." he said.

"Oh, come on. She is a good girl. She's just angry..." Peach said.

"We'll see that..." he said jokingly.

"Are you tired?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he said and stopped running. She stopped too and went next to him. They stopped behind the school and Daisy couldn't see them.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah... I'm just tired." he said panting.

"Come with me." Peach said. He followed her. She sat down on a bench. Next to it was a tap.

"You can drink some water or wash your face if you want." she said pointing at the tap.

"No, thanks." he said and sat next to her. He looked at her. She was squatting. She looked at him too and said;

"Can I borrow your towel?"

"Ummm... Sure!" He said and gave her the towel which was around his neck and she covered her face with it ti take off the sweat.

"You don't have endurance do you?" she said giving him his towel.

"No but I'm really fast." he said and put the towel around his neck again.

"You're fast, huh? How about running as fast as we can to catch the others?" she asked him standing up.

"Alright." he said and stood up.

"With three. One. Two. Three!" she said and they started running. He actually was faster than her. When they caught the others she said;

"Wow! You're really fast!"

"Thanks, you too!" he said. **She** used to be the fastest but now **he** was.

"OK! Now you can drink some water if you want." Daisy said. They went to the taps and drunk water. They were really thirsty. While Daisy was making her way to the changing room she saw the headmaster approaching her.

"Daisy. Can I speak to you?" he asked her.

"Yeah... Sure..." she said. _What happened? I haven't done anythng wrong! He punished me the previous week! Again?_ She thought. When they arrived at the headmaster's office he told her to sit down. She did so. He sat down too and said;

"Daisy, you know that new guy, Mario. He's in your class." she nodded. "Well, he passed the exams succesfully to come to this school. He was really good at everything but he's best was PE..."

"What? No, no-" she said standing up but he interrupted her.

"Daisy sit down." she sat down with a sad look on her face. "He's better than you Daisy, he'll take your place and he'll take the awards this year."

"Tsk... Come on now!" she said and kicked the headmaster's desk. She was really angry. She thought she was the best. But now Mario took her place. Now** he's **the best.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled and left from the room almost crying. She didn't actually cry. She never cried. She was strong and held her tears. She just kept walking when she finally arrived at the changing room.

***With Mario and Peach***

"Do you want to show me were are the changing rooms?" Peach said to Mario.

"Don't you know?" he asked with a confiused look.

"I know. I'm just testing you." she said smiling. He smirked, took her hand and said;

"Come on. I'll show you around." she giggled and followed him. _He's holding my hand... We're like a sweet couple... Wait! No! What am I thinking? He just wants to show me where the changing rooms are._ She thought.

"Here we are!" he said.

"These are for the boys and those are for the girls." she said pointing at the rooms.

"Thanks!" he said smiling. Then he went into the men room. After a while came and the other boys.

"Hey! Mario right?" Toad said.

"Yeah... And you are...?" Mario said.

"I'm Toad and this is Yoshi." he said and Yoshi waved at him. He waved back and said;

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Yoshi said.

"So... You know that Peach likes you right?" Toad said.

"What?!" Said a surprised Mario.

"Yeah... Do **you** like her?" Yoshi said smirking. Mario blushed a little.

"Well... Ummmm... She is nice..." he said shyly.

"So you like her, right? We saw how you looked at her... And how she looked at you." Toad said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked him.

"Come on now! She looks at you al the time! And it isn't just a simple look. It's the look of love!" Yoshi said.

"No Yoshi... She's just doing this thing... Ummmm... She's smiling with her eyes! Yes... You know... The thing that the models do. Peach is one of the best models** (Yes she is a model. Problem?) .** She's playing with her looks all the time. She's trying to find new looks. Like Tyra Banks. If you watched 'Next Top Model' you would understand." Toad said.

"How do you know? Do you watch 'Next Top Model'?" Yoshi said and Mario and some other guys in the room started lauhging**.(I mean Wario, Waluigi and Bowser.)**

"No! It was the only thing that the TV had!" Toad said annoyed.

"Hahahahahahahahaaaaaa" Everyone started laughing. Then Luigi came into the room.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey Luigi!" Everyone said.

"He's watching Next Top Model!" Wario said pointing at Toad and laughing. They started laughing again.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Toad said and left.

***Girls rooms***

"Daisy, do you have to be so annoying when you're angry? Actually you are always annoying." Pauline said still panting.

"Funny..." Daisy said sarcastically.

"Hey... Where's Peach?" Toadette asked.

***Peach enters the room***

"Peach! Here you are!" Toadette said.

**Daisy's pov**

Peach had a strange look on her face. It looked like... I don't know... Maybe like she saw something she really liked. But I don't care now. She's my best friend but I got my own problems now. So I continued looking at them while they were talking.

"You're so sneaky!" Mona said to Peach.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"I saw you with that new guy ummm... Mario. You stopped running behind the school." Mona said. _Wait... What?! They stopped?!_

"Hey! Peach! If you don't like my lesson then don't participate !" I said.

"I stopped because Mario was tired! You know that I've got good endurance!" She said.

"And why did you stop with him?" I asked._ I actually know but I want to make it sure. _She blushed and said;

"Well I didn't want to leave him alone..." she said.

"Mario and Peach..." Mona started singing."Sitting down a tree..."

And then they all **(except Peach and Daisy) **started singing "And they are k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

She blushed even more and said;

"That's not funny! He's amazing! And he hates you Daisy!" When I heared that I ran out from the girls' changing room and got into the boys'.

"I HATE YOU TOO MARIO!" I yelled.

"HEY!" Everyone yelled. I looked around me and saw that some of them were naked or without T-shirts or- Whatever! You know what I mean. But wait a minute... Is that Luigi? OMG! He's without his T-shirt! He's so damn hot! And muscled! I think I'm gonna faint! Now he's blushing!

"Daisy! What the hell?!" yelled a half-naked Wario.

she pointed at Mario,"I'm not speaking to you. I'm speaking to this! This moron! This idiot! This as-"

"What have I done to you?!" Mario interrupted me.

"What have you done to me?! You just came at this school and destroyed my life! I hate you!" I yelled.

"What do you mean?!" he started yelling too. He came closer to me with an angry look on his face.

"You took my place, you took my best friend, you took my medals, you said you hated me!" I yelled.

"What place? And who's your best friend?" he shouted.

"Now **you **are the gymnast! And **Peach** is my best friend!" I said and pushed him. He looked angrily at me and said;

"What the hell are you doing?" he pushed me too. Then Peach bursted into the room.

"HEY!" yelled the boys.

"What's going on? Why are you yelling?" she asked.

**No pov**

"Because he came here and destroyed my life!" Daisy said and punched Mario's stomach. He took a step back because of the pain. She hit him really hard. Peach's eyes widened.

"Daisy what are you doing?!" Peach shouted. Everyone looked at Daisy, who put her hands on her hips. Peach ran at Mario.

"Are you okay?!" she asked him rubbing his stomach.

"N-No..." he said painfully. Daisy continued staring at him angrily. Mario looked up and went close to her. She just continued looking at him. He pinned her on the wall behind her and grabbed her neck. She did nothing.

"What are you going to do know, bad boy?" she asked with a smirk. He lift his hand.

"Mario! Stop!" Peach yelled. He looked at her and left Daisy. Daisy smirked and said;

"What happened Mario? You can't hit a girl?"

"Daisy! Enough!" Peach said. Mario looked at Daisy, then at Peach. Daisy looked at Peach and left the room running. Luigi followed her.

"Daisy! Wait!" he yelled. Daisy stopped running and turned to see who was yelling her name.

"What?!" she asked still angry. When she saw Luigi her look softened.

"Oh... Hey Luigi..." she said. Her eyes were full of tears. Yes, she was crying...For he first time. She couldn't hold it. She was tired of all this. _This was the worst day ever... _She thought.

"What happened Daisy? Wha... Are you crying?" he asked.

"N-No..." she wiped her tears. But she started crying again.

"Come here. You're crying..." he said and hugged her.

"Luigi, *snif* I don't know what happened. Sorry for hitting your brother. *snif*" she said hugging him back.

"It's ok... Relax..." he said and kissed her forhead.

"Thanks Weegee *snif*." she said and wiped her tears again.

"You're welcome..." he said. _Weegee... How cute..._ He thought.

***With Mario***

"Mario... Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Peach asked.

"Y-Yes..." he said. He could barely walk. Peach took his left arm and Yoshi his right. They started walking but when they exited the room, Mario fell down and started splitting blood.

"Yoshi! Bring the nurse here! Quickly!" Peach said. She gave Mario some water but he coudn't drink it. He splitted it with the blood. She fell on her knees next to him and said;

"Mario! Can you walk?"

"No..."

"Guys what happened? Mario? Are you ok?" Luigi said with Daisy behind.

"No! His splitting blood! Can't you see?!" Peach said panicked.

"Where's the nurse? I'm going to bring her here." he said.

"Yoshi went. There he is!" she said pointing at Yoshi, who was running with the nurse next to him.

"Kids go away! I need only one of you! Toadstool, help me carry him." The nurse said. Peach nodded and took his arm. The nurse did the same and they started running.

"Did I do this?" Daisy said and started crying again.

"Daisy... He'll be ok... Calm down..." he said and hugged her again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Guys did you like it? I think it was amazing! Wait... What's that? OMG! A SPIDER IS WALKING ON MY BED! Wait... Where did it go? IT'S ON MY HAND! AAAAAHHHHHH! I GOTTA GO BEFORE IT EATS ME! Bye Bye! Remeber, R&R!**


	2. My Mistakes

**Guys I'm so sorry for my mistakes in the previous chapter.**

**e.g. Rosalina new (I ment knew) or when I said 'Mario started splitting blood' (I ment spitting)**

**Thank you gwydion28 Trickster of Aincard for your review. I know I had some grammatical errors too, but you have to get used to it because I'm from Greece and I'm not that good at English. I also write quickly and I may miss some lettets (e.g. new-knew).**

**You also said "The story also gets flipflopy, switching characters constantly"**

**Well, that's the way I write dude! You can't change me. I don't like spending much time on one character.(Actually I don't do this because I don't know what the reader prefers. Does he like Mario and Peach? Luigi an Daisy? Or Waluigi and Rosalina? I don't know. That's why I'm switching characters constantly)**

**In the end you said that it was a good story...at least you said something good.**

**Guys I prefer good reviews. I responded at this one because it was the first one. I'll take your comments into account and I'll do my best to get better reviews.**

**Anyways, my next chapter is already finished but I'm gonna check it twice this time for mistakes after this experience.**

**It has a lot MarioxPeach in it. Hope you gonna like it.**

**Bye for now.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**~Drommy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo guys! Are you ready for our new chapter? Yessssss! I am! Let's-a gooo!**

**~Chapter 2~**

It was Sunday and Daisy was sitting in her room thinking. _Am I so strong? What the hell happend back there? I hope Mario is okay... Not because I like him. Because I'll get detention for MONTHS! I just hate detentions..._But then she heard something that made her loose her thoughts. She looked around to see what was making this noise. She looked in her school bag. It was her phone. _Who the hell is calling me now?! _She thought and saw the screen. It said; "Peach is calling you". She wipped her tears and touched the "anwser" button.

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Daisy guess what!" Peach said cheerfully. _Thank god she's happy. Something good happened._

"What?"

"Mario is okay and it wasn't your fault!" she yelled hapilly.

"YES! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Daisy yelled.

"The good think is that Mario is okay... And you got detention!" she heard Peach giggle.

"AGAIN?! Come on now!" Said an angry Daisy.

"Do you want to know what really happened to Mario?" Peach asked.

"Yeah..." she said but actually didn't care.

"He was walking through the corridors when he bumped on Bowser. Bowser told him to stay away from me because he saw that we were too much time together. And then started hitting him. That's what happened. You just gave him the "final punch"." Peach said.

"Really? Bowser is really bad. Anyways... I'm glad Mario's good." _actually not..._

"Yeah, me too." she said.

"But why detention?! Damn it!" she yelled out of sudden.

"Hahaha. Anyways, I gotta go! Bye bye!" Peach said.

"Bye..." Daisy said but Peach had already closed her phone. Daisy locked her phone and layed on her bed. She slept until the morning, tired from the first day at school.

***The next day***

***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***

_I hate mornings! _Daisy thought, took the alarm and through it from her window. _Uhhhh that's better._

"Ouch!" she heared someone yell.

"Ooops!" she said, stood up, got dressed and went to take her breakfast. After breakfast she took her bag and went to take her motorcycle running because she was late as usualy. She started running really fast that she exceeded the speed limit and a policeman stopped her._ I'm not going to school today. _She thought sarcastically.

When she finally arrived at the Mushroom High** (Wich is pretty far from her home, Sarasaland) **she noticed that everyone was already inside and the lesson had started. _OMG! I'm so freaking late! _She thought and continued running. _I can't remember my first lesson... Ummmm... Oh yeah! Chemistry! _She ran through the corridors and arrived at her class. She saw all the students but she couldn't see the professor. _Hell yeah! I'm not late! Bye bye detention! _She heared clapping. Turning her head, Daisy saw the soucre of the clapping came from Waluigi. _What does he want now?_

"You know, I was starting to getting worried. I thought you wouldn't come. I was starting to...what's the word? Oh, right! I was starting to miss you!" Daisy rolled her eyes at Waluigi's sarcasm.

"Ooh. You missed me. Haha. That's funny. I wish I could say the same for you. But I can't. Why? Because I DIDN'T." A wave of "Ooo's" could be heard from the students that were listening their little fight. Daisy sat down next to him because it was the only empty sit. Then the professor came in with a large pile of pappers and passed it out to the class.

"Good morning class! I hope you enjoyed your first day. It was an easy one but today will be a hard day. I want to see you take off from your bags your pencils. We're going to write a test to see what you remember from the previous year." a large mass of groans could be heard from the entire class. _This is going to be a hard day_. Daisy thought.

The next three lessons flew by before Peach knew it. She walked through the corridors alone trying to find her locker. She was alone because Mario stayed at home, he had to rest. When she arrived at her locker she saw Daisy and Waluigi fighting again._ That's not good...Why do they hate each other?! _She thought and went to see what happened.

"You failed at the test for sure, stupid." Waluigi said.

"I don't fail. I succeed in finding what does not work. Moron." Daisy said with a smirk.

"You are the only one that could say such a stubid thing... Bitch!" he said with a bigger smirk.

"Motherfu-"

"ENOUGH!" Peach yelled. "Can't you be friends for once, please?" Waluigi and Daisy looked at each other, then at Peach and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peach asked.

"NO WAY!" They said together and left. **(Daisy from the right side and Waluigi from the left)** Peach shook her head and went to her locker again. _What am I gonna do with those two? Hahaha!. Maybe it's true love! _She thought and giggled.

Rosalina was at her locker taking her book for the next and last lesson when she saw Waluigi.

"Hello, Waluigi." she said. He looked at her with a confiused look and said;

"Are you talking to me?"

"Do you know anyone else who's called Waluigi?" she asked him.

"Ummm... No."

"Right. Because your name is really special. I just love it." she said.

"I thought you didn't even now what love means... Do you?" he said while leaning on her locker. She looked at him sighing and said;

"I don't really like talking about these things but... Yes. I know what love means. Of course I do. I just... can't feel it."

"I'm sorry... You didn't have to anwser if you didn't want to..." he said looking down.

"It's okay Waluigi. You didn't know." she said with a sweet voice.

"You are really gentle. That's why you're a good mother." he said smiling. _Wait! What did I just do? Did I just called her...gentle?_

"Thank you but no. It's because I know how to take care of them and sometimes I have to make good cakes too." he laughed lightly at this.

***RING! RING!***

"I guess... I'll see you around... Right?" he said. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

"Actually we have the same class. Come on. Let's go."she started walking and he followed her.

***In the class with Waluigi, Rosalina, Daisy, Luigi and Peach (And more people but we don't care about them.)***

"Today we are going to learn about Egyptian history!" said the professor. Everyone groaned.

"Pssst! Daisy!' Peach wishpered. Daisy looked at her and said;

"What?"

"I'm sooooo boooored!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know... That's why I want Mario... He always knows what to do." Peach said sighing.

"Whatever. I still hate him."

"You two back there! Stop talking!" the professor said pointing at them and the whole class looked at them. Peach looked down murmuring something like "Gosh" and Daisy just looked at him and said;

"What?! We weren't talking!" everyone looked back at the professor. "Yeah, everyone says that." Daisy looked at him angrily but he didn't notice, so the lesson continued.

***After a super boring hour***

***RING RING***

"Hey! Rosalina!" Waluigi yelled.

"Hmm?"

"You gave me your pencil and I forgot to return it. Here. Take it." he gave her pencil.

"Thank you." she said. He looked at her and started walking backwards. Then he turned and left. She frowned and went to her locker.

Walugi looked back at her. _Why do I have to be so good? I thought I was bad!_

She looked at him again. He immideately started running when he fell on Daisy."Whatch out, you stupid thing!" she said.

"I was just running and pouf! You appeared infront of me!"

"You were the one looking back!" she said and stood up. Then she slapped him "Useless skunk" and walked away._ I HATE HER! _He thought.

***KNOCK KNOCK* **

"Luigi open!" Mario yelled.

"Only if you say the magic word." Luigi said coming out of the bathroom

"Ummm... Please?"

"Actually it is humburger. But I'll open."

"Okay...?"

***Opens the door***

"Hey Peach!" Mario's face lit up when he heard this name.

"Hello! Can I come in?"

"Sure! How did ou know where our house is?"

"You told me at school. Remeber?"

"Oooohh! Yeah, right. I forgot." he said and she giggled.

"Mario!" she yelled and ran to hug him. He hugged her back and said;

"Peach! I missed you so much!" Mario said. Luigi left the room.

"Awww! Me too! Are you alright now?" she said and broke the hug.

"I'm better. But it still hurts a litttle." he said rubbing his stomach.

"Are you coming tommorow at school?"

"Yup!"

"Great!"

"Why are you so excited that I'm coming?" Mario asked. Peach blushed and said;

"Ummm... You know..."

"No I don't."

"Well... I really like you- I MEAN your company!" she said trying to hide her blush with her jacket. By the way, she was wearing white skinny jeans, a black T-shirt that said 'OBEY', Air Jordan** (They are shoes. Check them out!) **and a grey jacket.

"Oh... Really? I'm glad to hear that! I really like your company too!" he said and started playing with her hair. She blushed again and hugged him again.

"I'm just so happy that you are good now. I was crying when I was thinking about this... And... I felt guilty..."

"What do you mean guilty? Why?" he asked hugging her back.

"Because... If I hadn't told Daisy that you hated her then she wouldn't come and hit you. And if I didn't spend much time with you, Bowser wouldn't hit you too." he hugged her tightly and said;

"Peach, you would never do something like that. It's just... Daisy and Bowser are two assholes." she broke the hug and said;

"Mario! Language!"

"Oops... Sorry... But it's true." he smiled at her and she smiled too.

"Maybe about Bowser. But Daisy is my best friend."

"Okay... So... Do you want to go to the park?

"Sure!" she said smiling.

"Just let me get dressed. Wait here." he said and went to his room.

"Peach!" Luigi said.

"What happened?" she said and turned to face him.

"Do you have Daisy's number?" he said taking out his phone **(IPhone)**

"Yes! Wanna tell you?" she said also taking out her phone **(IPhone).**

"Yup!"

"Alright... It is..."

**IF YOU GAVE ME A CHANCE I WOULD TAKE IT.**

**IT'S A SHOT IN THE DARK BUT I'LL MAKE IT.**

**WHEN I AM WITH YOU THERE'S NO PLACE I'D RATHER BE!**

**Omg...I love this song...(Rather Be - Clean Bandit)**

**Listen to it please.**

**...**

**Did you like this chapter? (I did...)**

**I NEED COMMENTS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**...Bye...**

**~Drommy~**


End file.
